Xena Gladiator
by VeraFenestra
Summary: After a Greek uprising against Rome, Xena and Gabrielle are captured and separatedly sold on the Sicilian slave market. Xena ends up in a school for gladiators owned by praetor Quintillianus, an ally of Pompeius and Caesar's enemy. She will be trained by lanista Barca of Carthage, to gain her freedom and get reunited with Gabrielle. But events take a different turn...
1. Chapter 1

_This is a crossover between the storylines of the TV shows Xena, Warrior Princess, and Spartacus, Blood and Sand. Xena gets captured, separated from Gabrielle, and becomes a gladiator. In order to save herself and find back Gabrielle, she has to fight for a wealthy Roman noble seeking re-election and who is an enemy of Caesar's. But she get's cought up in a maelström of events that lead directly to Spartacus's uprising. Will she be able to save herself, her lover, and the fate of thousands of others?_

I allow myself many liberties with characters and places, historically and with respect to the shows. However, my story remains recognisably connected to the content of both.

 _Obviously, I do not own the characters from either of the shows, but the storyline developed here is mine._

 _The story is written in my mother tongue, Flemish/Dutch. That's how it came out, I'm sorry. For those who can read it: although I'm not in the habit of saying so repeatedly, I really do appreciate constructive criticisms and comments!_

 **Xena Gladiator**

 **De Siciliaanse slavenmarkt**

"En wat hebben we hier…?"

"Een prachtig wild beest, edele heer. Ze is veel waard, maar ik zou u toch afraden haar te kopen."

De slavenmarkt in Tarente, Sicilië. De stad is een levendige Griekse kolonie onder Romeins bestuur. De vreemde overheersers zijn zo verstandig het welvarende handelscentrum op een militair garnizoen na gerust te laten. De handel bloeit, vooral de slavenhandel. Dag in dag uit wordt er verse mensenwaar aangevoerd,, die op dikwijls gespecialiseerde markten te koop wordt aangeboden. Geschreeuw, gedrang, gehuil, het gebrul van opzichters, het knallen van zwepen en het gerinkel van ketenen; aan het chaotische gewoel schijnt nooit een einde te komen.

De middagzon valt hard op het plein. In een nog enigzins beschaduwde hoek wemelt het van ruwe bonken, gebroken neuzen en getatoeëerde lijven — de markt voor toekomstige gladiatoren. Een man van stand in smetteloos witte Romeinse toga wandelt keurend voor de rij tentoongestelde menselijke koopwaar langs en stopt voor een opvallende gestalte. De enige vrouw in een rij halfnaakte, aan elkaar geklonken mannen. Potige kerels allemaal, krijgers van verschillende etnische achtergrond. De vrouw ertussen was groot, groter dan de meesten, en had als enige haar handen vastgeketend op haar rug. De gescheurde lendendoek en het groezelige borststuk die ze droeg konden de fraaie vormen van haar krachtige, gebronsde lijf niet aan het oog onttrekken. Haar lange, ravenzwarte haar viel warrig over haar brede schouders en verborg haar gezicht.

De Romein monsterde de vrouw voor hem van kop tot teen. Ze was groot en sterk, inderdaad, maar om nu zo'n extreme maatregelen te nemen omwille van een machteloze slavin… Hij wierp een minachtende blik op het kalende hoofd van de koopman. Die schuddekopte heftig, als om zijn punt te onderstrepen, wrong in zijn handen en observeerde de Romein steels. Een welgedane burger, een patriciër, met een fiere houding, een strenge blik en ongetwijfeld een dikke beurs. Hier viel veel geld te rapen, maar het was zaak het slim aan te pakken. Hij knikte naar een reusachtige opziener die achter de rij slaven op het podium stond. Die stapte op de rij toe en trok het hoofd van de geketende vrouw ruw achterover. Het haar viel weg van haar aangezicht. Zand en vuil konden geen afbreuk doen aan de fraai gesculpteerde trekken in haar van pijn vertrokken gelaat. Vanuit halfgeloken oogleden boorde een blauwe, ijskoude blik zich zinderend in des edelmans ogen. Die deed onwillekeurig een stap achteruit. De vrouw vocht om los te komen. De opziener hield haar in een ijzeren greep.

"Wat weet ge van haar? Waar komt ze vandaan?"

"Een Griekse, heer. Op haar uiterlijk te beoordelen uit Tracië of het noordoosten. Een Amazone wellicht. In elk geval een gevaarlijke opstandelinge. Naar verluid voerde ze een nederzetting aan die zich teweerstelde tegen de legioenen van onze consul Pompeius Magnus. De mannen die ge hier — hij wees er een zestal aan — ziet, komen allemaal uit datzelfde dorp. Het fijne weet ik er niet van, maar de opstand zou uiteindelijk door een list zijn gesmoord. Bij haar gevangenneming heeft ze meerdere mannen gedood. Ze spreekt niet, maar ze begrijpt latijnse bevelen."

"Griekse opstandelingen, interessant, " mompelde de patriciër. Hij kwam opnieuw naderbij en betastte de vrouw haar bovenarmen. Hij voelde de stalen spieren onder haar koperkleurige huid en bromde goedkeurend. De vrouw spuwde naar de Romein en probeerde hem te schoppen; hij vloekte. De opziener dwong haar hardhandig op haar knieën en hield haar bij de ketting tussen haar handen en haar nekboei in bedwang. De slavenhaler sloeg woedend op haar in met zijn korte zweep.

"Ik verwittig u, edele heer, die vrouw is een ontembare, woeste leeuwin; ik raad u aan voorzichtig te zijn, al behoort ze tot mijn handelswaar. Tenzij ge natuurlijk wilt speculeren op de spelen en haar aan een gladiatorenschool wenst uit te lenen of door te verkopen. De ludus van Marius Barca de Carthager aanvaardt naar het schijnt vrouwelijke gladiatoren."

De Romein onderbrak hem met een kort handgebaar. "De ludus van Marius Barca is mij bekend; ze is mijn eigendom." Wijzend op de zweep, "laat dat. Ik neem haar. Keten haar stevig, maar beschadig haar niet. Geef me die zes mannen ook. Wat ben ik u schuldig?"

De handelaar noemde zijn prijs. De edelman fronste zijn wenkbrauwen, maar zei niets en haalde een geldbuidel boven.

De geknielde vrouw voelde hoe een keten van haar handen aan haar voetboeien werd vastgemaakt. Ze ziedde toen ze werd recht getrokken en op haar voeten gezet, en merkte dat ze op kleine stappen na nauwelijks kon bewegen. De man die haar gekocht had stond voor haar, nu hautain glimlachend.

"Ik weet dat ge mij verstaat, en ik raad u aan u te beheersen, zo gij en uw gezellen geen vreselijk einde vinden wilt. Vanaf nu ben ik uw meester. Voor u is er maar één keuze: u onderwerpen of de dood."

Haar doordringende ogen staarden hem opstandig aan, maar ze zei niets. De handelaar wenkte een dienaar die met een bundel nader kwam.

"Dit zijn haar spullen, heer: haar zwaard en dolken, haar wapenrusting, en dan dit vreemde ding," Hij hield een blinkend rond voorwerp in zijn hand. "Geen idee wat het is of waar het vandaan komt, maar het is levensgevaarlijk — en in de prijs inbegrepen," voegde hij er haastig aan toe, in antwoord op de onuitgesproken dreiging in de blik van de man voor hem.

Een hoofdgebaar en ze verlieten het marktplein. De nieuwe aanwinsten strompelden, met een ketting aan elkaar vastgemaakt, tussen lijfwachten en dienaren achter hun nieuwe meester aan over het warme plaveisel van de straten der stad naar een hun onbekende bestemming.


	2. Chapter 2

_Marius Barca, lanista of Quintillianus's Sicilian ludus, tries to convince Xena to fight for him by soft and harsch methods. She surrenders, but on one condition only.  
_

 **Onderwerping of dood**

De donkerharige vrouw leunde hijgend haar koortsige voorhoofd tegen de koude muur; ze was uitgeput van pijn en machteloze frustratie. Bloed droop van tussen de ijzers om haar geschaafde polsen op haar schouders en aangezicht; krampachtig omklemden haar handen de kettingen waarmee ze aan een balk boven haar hoofd waren vastgemaakt. De bijtende pijn vermengde zich met die van de striemen van zweepslagen op haar zwaar gehavende rug.

"Stop daarmee, dat leidt tot niets; die ketenen zijn door geen mensenhand te verbreken. Ik spreek uit ervaring, in mijn tijd heb ik het zelf dikwijls genoeg geprobeerd."

Een diepe, bronskleurige stem. Ze keek in de richting van het geluid en zag een grote zwarte man in de deuropening van haar halfduistere cel. Hij droeg een lederen borstkuras, een kort zwaard en hield een zweep in zijn hand. Zijn hoekige, niet onknappe gezicht en athletisch gebouwde bovenlichaam waren door littekens ontsierd. Hij betrad de cel en kwam naderbij. Haar lengte ten spijt moest ze naar hem opkijken. Haar koortsige ogen en gloeiende gezicht lieten geen twijfel open over de ernst van haar toestand.

"Uw opstandigheid zal u maar naar één plaats brengen: de Hades. Wilt gij dan zo graag creperen in dit ellendige hol, of een vernederende terechtstelling ondergaan? Uw zes metgezellen zouden u trouwens volgen in de dood — is uw trots dat alles wel waard?"

De man stond nu vlak bij haar. Zijn blik was hard, maar niet meedogenloos — de gevangene zag iets flikkeren dat ze niet kon thuisbrengen. Ze wendde haar ogen af en liet haar blik naar de grond glijden. nog steeds sprak ze geen woord.

"De oogstfeesten, de consualia, vinden hier over een dikke maand plaats. Praetor Quintilianus geeft met het oog op zijn herverkiezing dan spelen van een bijzondere allure. Zeven Griekse opstandelingen die onder leiding van hun vrouwelijke aanvoerdster dapper strijden tegen wilde dieren en tegen de beste gladiatoren van andere ludi zouden een sensatie zijn — mijn meester de volksgunst bezorgen en hem genadig kunnen stemmen. In het beste geval redt ge uw leven; in het slechtste geval wacht u een eervolle dood."

Ze keek hem opnieuw schattend aan. Ze opende haar mond en sprak, na wat wel een eeuwigheid leek, met raspende, van sarcasme druipende stem: "Hoeveel kans hebben we het te overleven?"

De zwarte reus jubelde inwendig. Deze zin was het eerste verstaanbare dat hij de vrouw hoorde zeggen sinds ze in de ludus was gearriveerd, nu bijna vijf dagen geleden.

"Dat kan ik niet zeggen. Maar wat ik u wel kan zeggen is dat ge niet kansloos zijt. Dit is de ludus van Marius Barca, de beste in heel Zuid Italië. Ge zult de beste medische zorg krijgen en de beste training om u op het gevecht voor te bereiden. Voor dat laatste stel ik mij garant."

"En – wat daarna?" — ze klonk nu echt nieuwsgierig.

"Ge zijt krijgsgevangen slaven en doet er beter aan u neer te leggen bij uw lot. Maar nogmaals: voor goede krijgers zal er plaats zijn in de ludus. Het leven van een gladiator is zwaar, maar zeker niet eerloos, en er is altijd de mogelijkheid dat ge u met uw prijzengeld op termijn kunt vrijkopen. Met wat ik over u gehoord heb bepaald geen ondenkbaar perspectief."

De geboeide vrouw lachte hees en trok haar gezicht in een pijnlijke grimas. "Wat hebt ge dan gehoord? Ge weet niets van mij; ge kent niet eens mijn naam!"

"Wij weten heel goed van uw rol in de Griekse opstand, Xena van Amphipolis," vervolgde de donkerhuidige lanista onverstoorbaar, "en van uw vijandschap met Caesar." Ze was, ondanks zichzelf, geschokt. "Als dat zo is, waarom leef ik dan nog? Is praetor Quintilianus een zwakkeling misschien?"

De donkere man grinnikte. "Neem mijn meester niet voor een idioot, Xena, dat zou een fatale fout kunnen zijn. Prijs de goden gelukkig dat ge u hier in de invloedsspheer van consul Pompeius, Caesar's gezworen vijand, bevindt. Welnu, wat is uw antwoord?"

Pompeius. Ze had het kunnen weten, het was immers zijn leger dat het dorp had ingenomen. De praetor zou haar niet zonder meer laten doden, daarvoor was ze in het politieke schaakspel met Caesar veel te waardevol. Misschien waren er in de huidige situatie inderdaad toch nog mogelijkheden.

"Geldt — geldt uw aanbod ook mijn metgezellen?"

"Gij zult als groep de arena betreden en, de lotgevallen van het gevecht daargelaten, ook als groep weer de arena verlaten," antwoordde hij. "Mannen van dat caliber zijn in elke ludus zeer gegeerd."

Ze liet haar hoofd opnieuw hangen en haalde diep adem. Haar raspende gehijg was lange tijd het enige geluid. Tenslotte nam ze opnieuw het woord,

"Ik zal met mijn mannen voor uw meester vechten, maar onder één voorwaarde".

"Een voorwaarde nog wel!" klonk het spottend. "En wat mag die dan wel wezen?"

"Die kan ik enkel aan de praetor zelf voorleggen," sprak de krijgster. "Ik wil uit zijn eigen mond zijn instemming horen."

De lanista voelde zijn woede opborrelen en hief zijn hand, aarzelde even en hield zich in. De voorover gebogen vrouw had niets gemerkt.

"Hoe weet ik dat dit niet een of ander spelletje van u is? Gij zijt niet in een positie om veel te eisen. Ik gehoorzaam mijn meester onvoorwaardelijk en wens mijn reputatie niet te grabbel te gooien voor een of andere gril."

Xena tilde moeizaam haar hoofd op en keek de man van terzijde aan. "Ik zweer u dat mijn voorwaarde ernstig en redelijk is. Meer kan ik er niet over kwijt."

Hij taxeerde haar. "Goed," bromde hij met duidelijke tegenzin, "ik zal uw verzoek aan mijn meester overmaken. Maar ook op één conditie, Xena. Van nu af ben ik voor u 'Doctore', en wil ik uw onvoorwaardelijke gehoorzaamheid aan mijn bevelen, op uw erewoord."

Felblauwe, koortsige ogen keken hem recht aan. "Ge hebt mijn erewoord – Doctore."


	3. Chapter 3

_Xena fights for her life while healing from her wounds. In her feverish dreams, she reveals a secret._

 **Koortsdromen**

 _Gabrielle vocht als een wilde kat. Haar stok zwiepte in het rond en trof hoofden, benen en buiken van de overal opdringende tegenstanders. Xena stond met haar rug naar haar hartsvriendin gekeerd, haar zwaard zong in het rond. Romein na Romein doorboorde ze, haar lichaam bewoog met gruwelijke efficiëntie, in een razende, extatische dans van dood en verderf. Xena zag de doodsangst in de soldaten hun ogen. Moordlust laaide in haar op, woede vulde haar longen; ongenadig om zich heen maaiend met haar zwaard en chakram dreef ze de groep mannen voor haar achteruit in de richting van de dorpspoort. Haar ijzingwekkende strijdkreet schalde door de lucht, er viel een ruimte tussen haar en de verbouwereerde Romeinen. De mannen van de dorpsmilitie schepten moed bij het zien van dit onwezenlijke tafereel en drongen opnieuw naar voren. Xena keek achterom; haar ogen zochten Gabrielle. Wat ze zag deed haar verstijven. Gabrielle had haar triomfantelijke kreet gehoord en draaide zich om om naar haar toe te snellen. Twee Romeinen zag hun kans schoon en wierpen een net over haar heen; ze vocht heftig om vrij te komen. Meer Romeinen snelden, hun zwaarden getrokken, op de gevangen bard toe. Haar stok zat verward in het net, ze kon zich niet verdedigen. Ontzet schreeuwde Xena het uit,_

 _NEE! GABRIELLE!_

 _Met een vloeiende beweging wapende ze haar arm op om haar chakram te werpen. Toen werd plots alles zwart voor haar ogen._

Xena schrok wakker, kwam met een schok rechtop zitten, badend in haar zweet. De nagalm van de kreet die ze in haar koortsdroom had geslaakt galmde nog na in de ondergrondse ruimte.

Haar hart klopte in haar keel. Ze zat op een dunne strozak die over een gladde stenen tafel was gelegd. Het was warm en vochtig in de ruimte. Ze wilde opstaan maar merkte dat haar armen aan de stenen tafel vastgeketend zaten; ze kon niet weg. Ook haar benen waren met stevige kettingen aan een ring in het tafelblad bevestigd. Diep zuchtend liet ze zich op de matras neerglijden. Ze herinnerde zich opnieuw waar ze was. Duisternis overmande haar en ze liet zich willoos wegzakken, opnieuw de peilloze donkere diepte in.

Xena lag met gesloten ogen op haar rug op een tafel in de ziekenboeg van de ludus. Ze was wederom ontwaakt, helderder nu. Ze hield zich stil, haar ogen gesloten, terwijl er mensen om haar heen bewogen en zachtjes praatten. Haar handen knepen machteloos in de kettingen die haar op haar plaats hielden. Tranen stroomden uit haar ooghoeken. Iemand boog zich over haar heen en voelde haar gloeiende voorhoofd.

"En?" – een stem die haar bekend in de oren klonk drong van verre tot haar door.

"Hoge koorts, Doctore. Het is niet zeker dat ze het haalt. Maar haar levenswil is nog sterk, kijk hoe ze vecht om los te komen. Ge zoudt zweren dat ze naar iets of iemand toe wilt."

Ja, dacht Doctore, ongetwijfeld naar 'Gabrielle', wie of wat dat ook moge zijn. Tot de heelmeester: "Doe wat ge kunt. De meester is erop gebrand haar in de arena te zien. Als ge haar erdoorhaalt wacht u ongetwijfeld een grote beloning."

"Ik doe wat ik kan, maar haar lot ligt niet meer in mijn handen. In haar lichaam vechten de levens- en de doodsgeesten om haar ziel. Voel hoe heet ze is; haar koortsdromen putten haar uit. Al wat ik kan doen is haar ziel tot rust brengen door de koors te laten zakken." Hij boog zich over Xena heen, tilde haar hoofd op, drukte zachtjes haar kaken uit elkaar, en goot een heet en sterkriekend brouwsel in haar mond.

De lanista snoof; de krachtige walm prikkelde zijn neus. "Uw brouwsels hebben al meer dan eens de doden terug tot leven gewekt. Als er verandering is, verwittig me dan onmiddellijk."

De dokter knikte de boomlange lanista achterna toen die met rasse schreden de ziekenboeg verliet.


	4. Chapter 4

_Marius Barca grants Xena a favour in exchange for her loyalty._

 **Lanista**

Xena zat in een klein vertrek op een houten brits. Ze voelde zich zwak en was uitgehongerd. Op een tafeltje voor haar stond een dampende schotel; het rook helemaal niet slecht. Een aarden kruik met pittige kruidenwijn vervolledigde haar dis. Een verzorger had het haar zojuist gebracht, met de melding dat Doctore spoedig zou langskomen.

Met trillende hand nam ze de houten lepel en schepte wat vlees uit het bord. De krachtige smaak van het voedsel bedwelmde haar bijna, ze had in geen dagen gegeten en voelde opeens dat ze uitgehongerd was. Ze schrokte het bord leeg.

"Aan de beterhand, hmmm?"

Ze keek op. De lanista in de deur van het kleine vertrek keek welwillend op haar neer. Ze wou opstaan maar de man wees haar met een handgebaar terug.

"Ik ben blij van te zien dat ge het gehaald hebt, Xena, zelfs de maenaden konden u niet tegenhouden. Geen dwaasheden nu; de meester wil u zien. Ge hadt hem een vraag te stellen, weet ge nog? Maar ik raad u aan goed na te denken en deze uitzonderlijke gelegenheid niet te verspillen. Herinnert ge u nog wat de reden was van uw verzoek?"

"Ja... Ik wil Ga– " Ze beet op haar tong en keek in haar bord.

" – Gabrielle, wie dat ook moge zjn. Ik weet het. Gij hebt in uw koortsdromen niet anders gedaan dan haar naam genoemd, gepreveld, uitgeschreeuwd. Deze Gabrielle moet veel voor u betekenen."

Een rode blos verscheen op Xena's wangen. Ze beet op haar lip en zei niets. De man voor haar had haar bij haar aankomst in de ludus zwaar gegeseld om haar tot gehoorzaamheid te dwingen, en toch voelde ze op een of andere vreemde manier dat hij betrouwbaar was. Ze richtte langzaam haar hoofd op en keek hem recht aan.

"Gabrielle betekent alles voor mij – Doctore. " Het kwam er aarzelend uit, maar de lanista knikte goedkeurend. Ze was haar eed dus niet vergeten. Hij kwam naar de tafel toe en zette zich tegenover haar neer. Ze ontweek zijn blik – haar opkomende tranen waren enkel haar zaak. Hij strekte zijn arm uit; zijn hand raakte haar aan daar waar een zilveren druppel over haar wang naar beneden gleed.

"Tranen. Die heb ik hier al in geen jaren meer gezien – "

Verder dan dat kwam hij niet. Ze had bruusk zijn hand gegrepen en hield zijn onderarm tegen het tafelblad gedrukt. Voor ze een andere beweging kon maken voelde ze een mespunt tegen haar keel.

Xena liet de arm los. De lanista drukte met zijn mes haar kin omhoog, greep de ketting tussen haar polsen en trok haar hard naar zich toe. Zijn gezicht was vlak bij het hare. Ze keken elkaar doordringend aan, van geen wijken weten willend.

"Zottin! Besef nu eindelijk eens dat uw verzet zinloos is! Denkt gij dat ge ook maar iets kunt doen? Weet gij wel welke straffen er staan op insubordinatie, laat staan op geweld tegen uw oversten? Wat ge hebt meegemaakt in het strafkrocht was maar een voorsmaakje. Als gij uw Gabrielle ooit wilt terugzien doet ge vanaf nu zonder morren wat ik zeg, begrepen?!"

Xena sloeg haar ogen neer en knikte woordeloos. Inwendig vervloekte ze haar zwakheid. Meer dan ooit verlangde ze terug naar de duistere Xena, de onbewogene, de meedogenloze die geen emoties en geen angsten kent. Met een uiterste krachtsinspanning drukte ze het beeld van Gabrielle weg uit haar bewustzijn. Haar trekken verhardden zich.

"Vergeef mij, Doctore. Ik ben nog altijd niet helemaal mezelf. Maar het zal niet meer voorvallen, dat beloof ik u."

Haar stem had nu een andere, diepe, bronzen klank. De zwarte reus loste haar.

"De diensters komen u zo dadelijk halen. Ge zult gebaad worden en gekleed, en voor de meester gebracht. Eén ook maar enigzins verdachte beweging, één onvertogen woord, en ik executeer u ter plekke. Is dat duidelijk?"

Xena slikte onmerkbaar iets weg. "Dat is duidelijk, Doctore," antwoordde ze op effen toon.


	5. Chapter 5

_Xena comes to a reluctant agreement with her new Dominus: a re-election in return for Gabrielle's life._

 **Dominus Quintillianus**

De villa van praetor Quintilianus lag tegen een heuvelrug die aan de oostkant uitzag over de zee. Op een lager gelegen niveau, in de richting van het zuiden, was de ludus van Marius Barca gevestigd; een geplaveide viaduct verbond de twee domeinen op een exclusieve en veilige manier. Tussen soldaten van de paleiswacht in werd Xena naar de villa geleid. Ze was proper gewassen en geolied, haar donkere haar glom in het zonlicht. De diensters hadden haar gekleed in een lichte tuniek. Het kledingstuk was van ruwe snit maar accentueerde de fraaie vormen van haar lenige lijf, iets wat ze kon opmaken uit de commentaren der soldaten. Xena beet op haar lip; in normale omstandigheden was eenieder die het waagde in het bijzijn van de krijgsprinces zo over haar te spreken geen lang leven beschoren. Maar ze was machteloos, haar handen waren voor haar lichaam aan een ketting om haar lendenen vastgemaakt en haar bewegingsruimte werd verder door voetboeien beperkt; men liet duidelijk niets aan het toeval over.

Ze werden een monumentale gang doorgeleid, passeerden het atrium van de woning en doorkruisten een zonnige patio. Tenslotte betraden ze een hoog, marmeren vertrek. De aankleding was weelderig, met tapijten op de vloer, kussens op de ligbanken, en kleden tegen de muren. Kasten met archieven en een elegante schrijftafel. Overal stonden beelden en ander sierkunstwerk. De soldaten voerden Xena naar een zuil aan de westkant, ketenden haar armen en benen aan daartoe bestemde ringen vast, en trokken zich terug in de schaduw.

De koude van de marmeren vloer drong tot haar geboeide voeten door; het gerinkel van de ijzers weergalmde bij elk harer bewegingen door de ruime hal. Ze keek om zich heen. Een dergelijk fraai ingericht tablinum wees op een maatschappelijke status die een prestigieuze ontvangstruimte noodzakelijk maakte. De meester van dit huis was ongetwijfeld een rijk en machtig man.

Voetstappen op het plaveisel. Een grote man in witte toga schreed vergezeld van dienaren op haar toe. Xena herkende zijn gezicht. Dus dit was praetor Quintillianus, de man die haar op de slavenmarkt van Tarente had gekocht. Er was ook een chique dame in het gezelschap, ongetwijfeld de vrouw des huizes. Xena's houding verstrakte, een verbeten trek verscheen op haar gezicht.

"Zo, is dat nu die fameuze barbaarse tijgerin?"

Het was de Romeinse matrone die sprak. Haar stem was welluidend, maar er zat geen warmte in dat geluid. Staalgrijze ogen gleden over des krijgsters fraaie vormen en boorden zich in Xena's diepblauwe blik. Xena keek haar recht aan. De dame liep weelderig gekleed en droeg naar de mode van de tijd haar haar in een enorme pruik. Haar gezicht was knap, uit evenwichtige vlakken gesneden, met een sen suele, expressieve mond. Ze was groot, nagenoeg even groot als Xena, op wie ze op een eigenaardige manier geleek.

"Aanschouw, mijn gemalin, onze nieuwste aanwinst voor de arena, Xena van Amphipolis." De praetor maakte een wijds handgebaar en vervolgde, gewild hoogdravend: "notoire vijandin van Rome, en vooral, notoire vijandin van Caesar, en daarom waardevol genoeg," — hij keerde zich naar de krijgs princes, "om u niet onmiddelijk te laten executeren omwille van uw onbeschaamdheid."

Xena bekeek hem koel. Ze trok vragend een wenkbrauw omhoog.

"Mijn lanista vertelt mij dat gij voorwaarden stelt aan uw bereidheid om voor mij te vechten. Gij schijnt niet beseffen in welke toestand gij u bevindt: die van een ter dood veroordeelde opstandige slavin. Ik heb besloten u te aanhoren, maar denk eraan: mijn tijd is kort en mijn geduld beperkt. Wat wilt gij?"

Xena pareerde zijn blik en schraapte haar keel.

"Ik kan u bezorgen wat gij nodig hebt in ruil voor het leven en de vrijheid van mijn vriendin Gabrielle."

De praetor kwam vlak voor haar te staan en zei op zachte, maar dreigende toon,

"En wat heb ik van u nodig dat ik niet reeds ten volle bezit, hmmm?" Zijn vinger gleed veelbetekenend over haar borst en langs haar kin.

Opvlammende woede toverde een rode blos op Xena's wangen en een vurige gloed in haar ogen. Met een bovenmenselijke inspanning slaagde ze erin zich te beheersen. Ze besefte de draagwijdte van zijn woorden en slikte haar toornige repliek door. Ze sprak op effen toon,

"Een verkiezingsoverwinning."

De praetor stond even perplex. Zijn vrouw daarentegen onstak in woede. Ze rukte een korte zweep uit de hand van een nabije dienaar en sloeg er Xena hard mee in het gezicht. Xena kon de slag niet tegenhouden door de boeien die haar weerhielden. De ogen waarmee ze de vrouw des huizes aankeek waren bleek en koud als ijs.

"Ongehoord! Wat een aanmatiging! Mijn gemaal, liever dan deze onwaardige deerne te aanhoren zoudt ge haar de tong moeten laten uitrukken en haar in de Put laten werpen, waar ze kan worden afgemaakt als het beest dat ze ook werkelijk is!"

Quintilianus duwde zijn oververhitte en duidelijk jaloerse echtgenote zachthandig maar beslist achteruit.

"Rustig, mijn liefste Lucilla, heb geduld, ze zal haar gerechte straf niet ontgaan. Maar op het moment heeft ze gelijk; het volk is de ontberingen van de burgeroorlog moe en zou een spetterend spectakel in de arena zeer waarderen. — En gij gaat mij dat dus bezorgen, nietwaar?" — Hij greep Xena bij haar tuniek en trok haar naar zich toe. "Gij gaat het volk van enthousiasme doen juichen en zo de volksgunst winnen voor de man die hen dat feest aangeboden heeft."

"Ge kent mijn voorwaarde. Ik ben inderdaad in uw macht, maar de intensiteit en de toewijding waarmee ik vecht liggen buiten uw controle. Geef me mijn vriendin terug en ik beloof u spelen waarover er nog lang tot in Rome zal worden gesproken."

Quintilianus loste zijn greep en beende voor Xena op en neer.

"Haar leven kan ik u geven. Dat van die vrijheid zien we nog wel — ook zij is tenslotte een veroordeelde opstandelinge. Zij is op hetzelfde slavenschip als gij meegekomen, neem ik aan? Dan kan haar opsporing niet zo moeilijk zijn. Goed, ik ga accoord. Maar ik verzeker u, bij het minste teken van verraad, of als ge faalt, zullen zowel gij als uw vriendin een verschrikkelijke dood sterven. Is dat duidelijk?"

"Jawel, praetor. En wees gerust, ik zal niet falen."

Ze taxeerden elkaar wederom een lang ogenblik. Dan, op des praetors korte wenk, kwamen de soldaten uit de schaduwen te voorschijn en voerden de zwaargeketende gevangene af. De vrouw des huizes keek haar na met ogen vol overduidelijke haat.


End file.
